smokelyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Dyfcia/Anielskie Przemyślenia - czyli bzdury z Otchłani rodem
Volkein! To jest blog, w którym będę się dzieliła z Wami mymi przemyśleniami "z Otchłani rodem", jak mówi tytuł. Cóż, będzie to coś jak rozpoczęcie nowej części księgi w Drizzcie... Bardzo wiele wytłumaczone, przecież niewielu stąd czyta Drizzta! Możecie dawać w komach tematy kolejnych "Anielskich Przemyśleń"! Więc, miłego męczenia patrzałków :3 '#1 | Szkoła' 'Tak wielu z nas jej nienawidzi! Tylko czemu? Bo trzeba się uczyć? Bo są kartkówki (karkówki, jak zwykłam mawiać) i sprawdziany? Cóż, ja mam inne zdanie na ten temat.' Prawda, trzeba się uczyć. Ale czy to nie jest ciekawe? Lubię się dowiadywać nowych rzeczy, ale pod kilkoma warunkami: - Przyda mi się to w życiu (czyt. Będzie można się tym pochwalić, np. Zapytać trzecioklasistę o wynik działania pięć do potęgi szóstej dodać pięćset trzydzieści...) - Nie uczę się tego o dwudziestej trzeciej... - Nie są to wzory takie jak np. obliczanie pola powierzchni czy jakaś, nie daj Boże, większa Czarna Magia*, z którą nie raz mam do czynienia, - Jest to łatwe, nazwa jest powiązana ze znaczeniem danego słowa, np. Wyraz określający, czy coś w tym stylu. - Nie jest to historia. Oczywiście lista ta jest dłuższa, ale po co nudzić takimi błachostkami? Co do kartkówek: Ich też nie nienawidzę. Są nawet ok, gdyby pominąć fakt, że jak się nie przygotujesz to twe modły nawet się na nic nie zdadzą. Oczywiście, każda reguła ma swój wyjątek. Jest nim, rzecz jasna, historia. Pokiego dharra mi wiedzieć, że jakiś tam Vasco da Gama dopłynął do Indii? Albo pokiego smoka w ogóle płynęli na wyprawy w morze, nie wiedząc, czy wrócą? To było przecie kiedyś, a teraz jest teraz i to się liczy! O sprawdzianach chyba wspominać nie muszę, gdyż jest to rzecz prosta - zło z samych trzewi piekła, które w Otchłani się narodziło i do niej ni smoka wracać nie chce. Ale jeszcze nie powiedziałam, czy w ogóle lubię szkołę! Owszem, lubię ją, ale jest kilka wyjątków: Niemiecki i historia. A o przedmiotach? Matematyka - zastępczyni szatana. W wolnych chwilach spędza całe dnie na obracaniu nad kotłem z wrzącą wodą nieszczęsnych grzeszników, rozmyślając nad kolejnymi formami tortur biednych uczniów w formie nowych zasad i jeszcze bardziej skomplikowanych działań. Zostało udowodnione naukowo, że ćwiczenia do matematyki równie szybko płoną, co powstają z płomieni. Przez owe narzędzie tortur w piecu mi wygasło. Historia - bliska siostra matematyki. Odwiedza ją czasem w piekle, lecz bardziej ją intrygują wędrówki po Otchłani i przepytywanie wszystkich napotkanych istot z dat historycznych i określania wieków. W przypadku odpowiedzi błędnej stosuje swą najgorszą z możliwych kar - Karę Tysięcy Pał, czyli jedna jedynka, która w magiczny sposób będzie się powiększać z każdą lekcją. Niemiecki - brat Diabelnej Trójki**. Jego specjalną mocą jest wypalanie mózgów niesamowicie trudnymi i długimi wyrazami jak np. Feuerwehrhaus, co znaczy po prostu remiza. Niszczy też wszelkie szczątki mózgu pozostałego z wcześniejszej tortury poprzez znaki takie jak np. ß, które czytamy jako "S". W przypadku pomylenia owego hieroglifu z literką "B" niebo zawali nam się na głowy pod wpływem złości piekielnego Języka Niemieckiego i będziemy do końca wieczności obracać się nad kotłem wrzącej wody, będąc wypytywanym z dat historycznych i słów pochodzenia niemieckiego. Podobnie jak w przypadku matematyki, książki do tego języka słabo podtrzymują ogień. Udowodnione naukowo. Angielski - daleki kuzyn niemieckiego. Wywodzą się z jednej rodziny wyrazów, choć wielu może brać to za bzdurę. Jest on łatwy i wygodnie się nim śpiewa, o czym przekonały się pokolenia uczniów. Innymi słowy jest jednym z przyjaciół w wojnie z Ostateczną Trójcą. Polski - nasz ojczysty język. Jego tortury polegają na wypytywaniu umęczonych dusz o rzeczy takie jak wypowiedzenie, orzeczenie, podmiot lub bardziej skomplikowane, oraz wymaganie pisanie tekstów tak skomplikowanych jak list oficjalny. Nie zostało jeszcze odkryte, czy książki do tego przedmiotu dłużej przetrzymują ogień, lecz są następne w kolejce zaraz po religii. Religia - luźny przedmiot przez wielu traktowany niepoważnie. Dzieją się na nim rzeczy najróżniejsze: Od podlewania kwiatka skisłym mlekiem po wyrzucanie przez okno pepsi. Nie jest nawet brany pod uwagę przy liczeniu średniej, co tylko podsyca poczucie luziku na tej lekcji. Technika - Jeden z najbardziej skomplikowanych przedmiotów. Ma taktykę podobną do niemieckiego: Wypalanie mózgu uczniom poprzez skomplikowane rzeczy takie jak np. rzutowanie prostokątne. Wymaga dokładności, ale większość uczniów nie bierze go na poważnie i dzieją się na nim rzeczy podobne do tych na religii. Informatyka - przedmiot zazwyczaj będący ulubionym wśród uczniów. Szczególnie, jak ma się zapominalskiego nauczyciela: "Co robiliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu?" - pyta. "Ciężko pracowaliśmy!" - odpowiada klasa, a "ciężka praca" to oczywiście przebywanie na internecie. "Więc wejdźcie sobie na internet" - odpowiada nauczyciel, wpadając w pułapkę. Przyroda - również jedna z przyjaciółek. Uczymy się na niej rzeczy co najmniej nieprzydatnych, np. Kolejności planet względem odległości od Słońca. Najlepiej mają ci, którzy mają za wychowawcę nauczyciela od przyrody (zaliczam się do tych farciarzy), gdyż przyroda jest zwykle 2-3 razy w tygodniu, a przecież jest tyle spraw do omówienia, a tylko jedna godzina wychowawcza! WDŻ (WR) - Wychowanie Do Życia W Rodzinie - najluźniejszy z przedmiotów. Powszechnie znany jest wśród uczniów jako okazja do pogadania na tematy inne niż zazwyczaj oraz pochichranie się tak, że z klasy wychodzi się czerwonym. Muzyka - również jedna z luźniejszych lekcji. Przy odrobinie szczęścia trafia się na nauczyciela, który na lekcji słucha muzyki bez słuchawek, oraz z poczuciem humoru (Nie ma jak to odrobić zadanie w następujący sposób: "Napisz pytanie i odpowiedź do podanego rytmu" "Kto wymyślił takie głupie zadanie?" "Nasz kochany Pan Kozłowski od muzy!") W-F (Wychowanie Fizyczne) - jedna z najbardziej lubianych lekcji. Polega ona na krótkiej rozgrzewce oraz grze najczęściej w piłkę nożną lub koszykówkę, ewentualnie siatkówkę. Oczywiście ma też swoją mroczną stronę: chyba większość z nas doświadczyła bólu, jaki zadaje bieg na sześćsetkę. Plastyka - inaczej zwana "malunienie", jak to mówię ja. Jest jedną z luźniejszych lekcji, na której często nauczyciel pozwala rozmawiać, ku wielkiej uciesze umęczonych dusz uczniowskich. Jedyna jej wada to bezsensowne notatki na temat np. Barw. Pokiego dharra mi to wiedzieć? No, to są chybe te najpowszechniejsze. Co? Chciałeś więcej? Sorry, taki mamy klimat! Jeśli chcesz więcej mych wypocin, zostaw koma z propozycją na kolejny temacik! |* Czarna Magia (Mudżińska Magia) - rzecz, której ni smoka nie potrafię pojąć, nie rozumiem treści, którą zawiera. |** Diabelna Trójka (Ostateczna Trójca) - Matematyka, Historia i Niemiecki. Są to przedmioty często znienawidzone przez umęczone dusze uczniowskie błąkające się po Otchłani, zwanej też szkołą. '# 2| Przerwa - dla Draco ' 'Przerwa - powszechnie znana jako krótki odstęp pomiędzy torturami zafundowanymi nam przez Ostateczną Trójcę.' Chyba większość ma to samo zdanie na ten temat. Jest to oczywiście pięć, czasem dziesięć minut ulgi i czasem czasu potrzebnego nam do wpisania cheatów w realu (czyt. napisania ściągi lub gotowca). Jak ja wykorzystuję owy czas? Ja myślę. Siadam sobie na ławeczce, grzeję się w cieple wiecznie zimnego grzejnika i myślę nad tym postem właśnie. "Jakie bzdury by tu powypisywać?" Cóż, na długiej przerwie oczywiście gram w UNO z przyjaciółmi. Niby nuda, ale pośmiać się można. Czyli nic specjalnego! Wiem, wiem, wszedłeś tutaj, by poczytać śmieszne głupoty, a tu dupa, za przeproszeniem. Cóż, może by dać jakąś definicję na ten temat? Przerwa - okres trwający pięć lub więcej minut, będący krótką ulgą po czterdziestu pięciu minutach tortur w jaskini Otchłani, zwanych też klasą. Zazwyczaj jest marnowany na śmianie się z głupot wraz z przyjaciółmi, lub na robienie wyżej wspomnianych ściąg czy gotowców. Ściąga, gotowiec - powszechnie znane oszustwo. Polega na zrobieniu krótkiej notki na części ciała lub kartce i podglądaniu na kartkówce lub teście. Jest to jednak niezwykle ryzykpowne. W razie przyłapanie zostaje się skazanym na Wieczny Brak Zaufania - czyli karę ciągłego sprawdzania przez nauczyciela, czy nie ma sie przypadkiem ściąg. Dodatkowo do tego dochodzi pała. Gotowiec również jest niepewny. Polega on na napisaniu kartkówki np. ze słówek z angielskiego w domu lub na przerwie z pomocą zeszytu i podmienieniu w trakcie pisania tortury. Co tu jeszcze napisać? Ach, tak! Testy nad stopniem podtrzymywania ognia trwają - do pieca idą stare podręczniki! Ach, ta radość, kiedy rwę pokolei kartki z ćwiczenia i ciskam nimi do pieca! Ćwiczenia od historii i religia również słabo podtrzymują ogień... '#3| Czatowe historie - od Myss' Jak wiadomo wszystkim tym, którzy chociaż raz byli na naszym czacie w towarzystwie Saphi i Sky, dziać się tam może absolutnie wszystko. Ten rozdział poświęcony zostanie właśnie tym historyjkom. Cóż, na głównej napisane jest: Administratorzy, moderatorzy i moderatorzy czatu nie gryzą. ''Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Jak również wiadomo, Saphi jest mistrzynią trollowania na naszym czacie. Sky natomiast jest najbardziej szalona i ma najśmieszniejsze historie z życia w zanadrzu. Kiedy obie są na czacie... Lepiej nic nie pić i nie jeść, Saphi już się o tym przekonała... Hmm... Więc może na dobry początek jakaś historyjka z naszego czatu... ''Kiedy jeszcze ta wiki nie była tak rozwinięta, jaka jest teraz, Sky poprosiła mnie o szybkie wejście na czat. Sprawa pilna. '' ''Zrobiłam to i mój sobowtórek powiedział mi, że odchodzi z wiki. Oczywiście zaczęłam zmieniać jej zdanie. Przynajmniej próbować. I tak jakieś pół godziny, aż w końcu Sky pisze: ''- Zdałaś test na 100%!'' Może teraz coś innego... Ach, muszę uprzedzić, że nie pamiętam dokładnie wszystkich tych historii i mogą się one trochę różnić od oryginału! Dodam też, że większość to moje własne poglądy... '#4| Pogadanki na Skajpaju - czyli cisza większa od tej na naszym czacie o 1 rano - Od Sky' 'Sky dała mi ciekawy temat... A mianowicie pogadanki na Skajpaju z nią i Saph. Zwykle rozmowa jets tak żywa, że wszyscy chcą coś wtrącić, ale nie podczas naszej rozmowy... Tytuł mówi sam za siebie.' Cóż, kilka razy rozmawiałam ze Sky i Saphirą na Skajpaju. Za pierwszym, czy tam drugim razem rozmowa była najżywsza (powstała "Nadziana na róg jednorożca"), ale i tak musiałam jakieś pół godziny nakładniać je do gadania plus dać zakaz na dotykanie klawiatury (pisały miast gadać -,-). A gdy w końcu się udało, nie było tematu. Z nudów powstałą "Nadziana na róg jednorożca", a że większość naszych rozmó stanowi cisza, nie spodziewajcie się szybko kontynuacji. Oczywiście są też momenty, w których się odzywamy (o ja nie mogę, a serio???)... A chwilę potem znów jest cisza. I ciągle mnie zastanawia, czemu jak piszemy, to internet ścina z nadmiaru głupoty, a przy rozmowach cykają świerszcze. Cóż... Co tu jeszcze napisać? Hmmm.... 2000 years later Hmmm..... 5000 years later... Hmm.... W tym momencie gościu od czytania kartek "2000 years later" rzucił robotę, bo mu nie płacą. Wiem! Bardzo profesjonalnie napisze: Dupa. Tak. Cóż.... Czekam na tematy! '#5|Simsy' 'Chyba każdy z nas to kojarzy. Świat simsów daje nam wiele możliwości, które wykorzystujemy w rozmaity sposób. Od zabawy z ogniem, aż po hitlerowskie znęcanie się nad simami (Polecam!). Sky, Saph i ja również w nie zagrałyśmy, rozmawiając przez Skype (postęp!), a o efektach tego możecie poczytać poniżej...' The Sims 4 daje tak wiele możliwości! Każdy z nas to wie, prawda? Pomijając mozolny (aczkolwiek dalej zabawny, jeśli potrafi sie z niego korzystać *lenny*) proces tworzenia simów, nasza rozgrywka była niezwykle interesująca i pełna... namiętności? Tworzenie postaci było prawie tak samo ciekawe, jak sama rozgrywka. Pierwsze miejsce w długości tworzenia zajęła Saph, z wynikiem 3 godzin! Druga byłam ja, z czasem bliżej nieokreślonym, a ostatnia Sky. Chyba. Po ustaleniu naszych relacji (czyt. Zrobieniu mnie i Sky małżeństwem. Nie, Sky nie była facetem *lenny*) w końcu przeszłyśmy do rozgrywki! Pierwsze co, to zbudowanie jakiegokolwiek domu. Piękny, z ogródkiem. Jak dla mnie najpiękniejszy wyszedł pokój Saph. Tyle różu...! No, ale po stworzeniu domku, pora przejść do rzeczy. Po co jakieś tam jedzenie, znalezienie pracy? Chodźmy do łóżka! Podczas gdy Sky i ja byłyśmy w naszej sypialni, Saph siedziała przed komputerem. Była to jej pierwsza czynność zaraz po wejściu do domu. Tak. W dodatku postanowiłyśmy troszkę potorturować nasze simki. A mianowicie usunęłyśmy drzwi naszej sypialni, poprzednio umieszczając tam Sky, Saph i mnie. Wstawiłyśmy toaletę, żeby nie było, no i zaczęłyśmy zabawę. Oczywiście simy są bardzo toporne i uparte, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy, no ale cóż... Otóż Sky i ja poszłyśmy do łóżka, natomiast Saph musiała jakoś sobie poradzić i srać w tym samym pokoju. Oczywiście udało się to po paru próbach. "Sky jest nieswoja, bez satysfakcji. To bara bara nie było ekscytujące. Potrzebna jest poprawa." Simsowa Sky wyraziła swoje zdanie o naszych zabawach... W końcu postanowiłyśmy skończyć tą zabawę i wypuścić nasze simki. Sky poszła gotować, Saph oczywiście przed komputer, a ja czytałam książkę. Nie wiem jakim cudem - w końcu mogłabym przysiąc, że robiła sałatkę! - Sky wywołała pożar. Ja, jako oczywiście najrozsądniejsza od razu za przeproszeniem spierdzieliłam z domu. Saph jeszcze przez chwilę siedziała przed kompem, ale w końcu zainteresowała się płonącą kuchnią. Pożar ugasiła Saph, która raczyła wstać na pięć minut od swego komputera. Jak widać, nasz Trollband jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Dzięki temu zawdzięczamy swoją nazwę: Trollband dyfuzji, szynki i worka z ziemniakami. Sami domyślcie się, która nazwa do kogo należy. Teraz tak sobie myślę, że przecież miałam tu pisać coś mądrego! No, jak widać, nie wyszło... I trudno! Tak jest śmieszniej! Na zakończenie dodam, że tematów jest wiele, ale i tak można je podawać. Muszę sporządzić listę! Więc, do następnych przemyśleń! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach